Jealousy
by Obviously Captain Obvious
Summary: Andy and Hermione are not jealous girls, no matter how hard anyone tries. Fem!Harry/George. Hermione/Fred. Fluff. Post DH. 7th Year.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. Sucks, doesn't it?

* * *

Many people would expect Hermione Granger and Alexandria Potter to be jealous girls when it came to their boyfriends, considering both had only dated one other guy each.

They couldn't be more wrong.

People assume it about Hermione because she had a low self-esteem when it came to these things, but four years of dating Fred Weasley had taken care of that. Somehow, people still thought they would be a quick fling.

As for Andy (call her Alexandria and you die, though 'Lexi' or 'Alex' is fine), it was because she was to busy trying not to get killed to focus much on dating (you try dating while being hunted by an insane, psychotic, megalomanic, mass murderer!). But she knew George would stay loyal.

Yes, they were quite content to sit back and watch their boys suffer.

So, right now, the Girl-Who-Lived and her best friend were sitting down, about ten metres away from their boyfriends, at the last-minute get-together the Gryffindor's had put together for everyone in fourth year or above. Everyone was either lying down, swimming or dancing to the loud music. Andy and Hermione were watching the identical red-heads send them desperate glances to save them from the clutches of the evil, giggling, teenage girls.

Romilda Vane and her friend Holly Tresses had chosen Fred and George Weasley as their prey for the year, considering they had come back to do their N.E.W.T.'s. The girls had been trying so very hard all year to make the Weasley Twins fall for them, if the pound of make-up, almost non-existent bikini's, and two inches of space between them were anything to go by.

Holly was a pale girl who had long, silky, blonde hair that almost any girl would kill for and bright blue eyes. Romilda Vane was the opposite. She had thick dark brown hair that fell in ringlets, mid-way down her back and light hazel eyes. If it wasn't for the amount of makeup they put on, they would probably be very pretty.

"So, George," Romilda asked, directing the question at Fred, and raising her voice louder so Hermione and Andy could hear her (not that they couldn't anyway), "What do you think of my bikini? Do you like it?" Andy and Hermione snorted. There were three tiny pieces of fabric that only just covered her up. The same could be said for Holly. George threw them a betrayed look.

"Is she saying there's some clothing there, Mya?" Andy snickered, not bothering to lower her voice. Romilda glared at her. Holly was trying to flirt with the _real_ Fred, without success.

"I think so, Lex," Hermione said slowly. "But I can't see anything." Both girls laughed, their sweet voices carrying, leaving Fred and George dazed. Romilda and Holly didn't like that and doubled their efforts, continuously calling them by the wrong names.

Fred and George had to suffer for about half-an-hour more as their traitorous girlfriends had started sun bathing and talking quietly to one another, leaving them alone. Whenever they would try and extract themselves from the vice-like grips of Holly and Romilda, the two would follow. The few Slytherin's that had turned up were finding it quite amusing, and so was Andy and Hermione's other best friend, Ron, who happened to be the twins youngest brother and dating Luna Lovegood. Ginny was nowhere to be found.

While it didn't look like it, Andy and Hermione were paying very close attention to make sure the two girls didn't cross the line. There was a difference between jealousy and natural protectiveness.

Eventually, they got tired of just laying there and finally went to save their other halves. Seeing them approach, the boys brightened.

"Come swim!" Hermione giggled, pulling Fred out of Romilda's grasp. She looked quite put out. Andy was tugging on George's arm. He tried to jump up, but Holly came with him.

"Don't you want to stay with me, Freddie?" She pouted and fluttered her eyelashes, trying to look cute, but failing miserably. It took all of Hermione and Fred's restraint to cover up their amusement, but Andy and George had no such qualms. They burst out laughing.

"Something you want to say, Potter?" Holly sneered.

Andy blinked. "Okay. First, that's George. Not Fred. Second, why are you trying to flirt with our boyfriends? Third, how much make up do you have on? Fourth, what are you _wearing_?"

Holly just stood there in shock. Andy pulled George towards the water, muttering about bimbo's that needed to keep their hands to themselves. Fred and Hermione followed.

Before they could reach the lake, however, the twins stopped.

"We have decided-" George began.

"That because of your traitorous actions-" Fred continued, smiling wickedly. The girls began backing up, and Holly and Romilda wondered what was about to happen.

"You must be punished." George finished, mirroring his brother's grin.

Hermione and Andy turned and sprinted, letting out peals of laughter. The twins caught up with them and pounced. They grabbed their girlfriends by the waist, throwing them down on the ground and started tickling them. Hermione was freed first by tricking Fred. She kissed him full on the mouth and he stopped wrapping his arms around her waist, while she wrapped hers around his neck.

Andy, seeing what they were doing, copied. George seemed to melt.

The two couples embraced and Holly and Romilda stormed off to the castle, red faced and furious.


End file.
